Sk8ter Boi
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Song fic con esta canción ya pasada de moda ' bueno no es yaoi para romper tradición con un poco de Sora-bashing porque en 02 es insoportable :B
1. Sk8ter Boi

Sk8ter Boi  
Por: Merle-chan

He was a boy, She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**************

Estaban en la escuela, los 2 eran los únicos en el salón, las clases habían terminado hace 10 minutos. Se acercó a Sora y le sonrió

-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana Sora? –preguntó ayudándola con su mochila

-. ¿Mañana? no sé Tai... voy a ver le sonrió

Tai y Sora salieron del salón, bajaron juntos las escaleras para salir al patio

He was a punk, She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
**************

-. Oh! Lo olvidaba Tai, tengo un compromiso mañana

-. Ah... no importa Sora... –trató de sonreír –la próxima semana

-. Tal vez después... ah! Mira ahí están Matt y Mimi –comenzó a gritar –Matt!! Mimi!!! Vamos a la cafetería!!!

Matt y Mimi voltearon y después quedaron de acuerdo de ir con Tai y Sora a la cafetería, donde se reunían todos los chicos(o la mayoría) después de la escuela

_He wanted her, she'd never tell   
secretly she wanted him as well.   
_But all of her friends stuck up there nose   
they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
_**************___

Entraron y vieron una mesa vacía, se pusieron de acuerdo en que iban a pedir y después Tai fue a la barra. Mientras tanto en la mesa...

-. ¿Te gusta Tai, Sora? –preguntó Mimi

-. ¿Que? –se sonrojó –de donde sacas esas ideas Mimi?

-. Es que te le quedaste mirando cuando se fue –comenzó a reír –a Sora le gusta Tai!

-. ¿En serio Sora? –preguntó una amiga de Sora(¬¬ que metiche) –no puedo creerlo de ti!

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida

-. Bueno, es solo que Yagami es... pues Yagami... ustedes 2 no son compatibles –se acercó y le dijo en secreto –además estarías mejor con Ishida...

Sora bajó la mirada y vio la mesa, la chica metiche se fue por su lado...

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy   
he wasn't good enough for her   
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space   
she needed to come back down to earth  
**************

Tai regresó con todo, se sentó a lado de Sora y le sonrió dulcemente, Sora le respondió con otra sonrisa pero inmediatamente fijó su vista en el helado

-. Oye Sora ¿sales conmigo mañana? –preguntó Matt

-. Claro –respondió con una gran sonrisa –cancelaré mis compromisos

-. Bien, mañana te recojo a tu casa a las 11

-. Claro

-. Pero Sora... –Tai la llamó

-. Es que no era tan urgente ese compromiso

Tai solo miró por la ventana ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando Sora aceptó la cita. Suspiró, de todas formas no podía hacer nada...

five years from now, she sits at home   
feeding the baby   
she's all alone  
**************

Ha pasado tiempo desde eso, Sora y Matt salieron juntos por un tiempo, pero últimamente su relación no va muy bien. Hoy los 2 están en el parque en una cita...

-. Vamos Sora, no es porque no quiero estar contigo, es que tengo que ir a ensayar con el grupo

-. Puedes ensayar después –lo tomó del brazo –Hoy vamos a divertirnos

-. No Sora, me tengo que ir –se separó

-. Entonces vete! –se enojó –y que no se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra

-. Mejor para mi! –se fue pateando un bote de basura

Sora se fue del parque, molesta, ardida, triste y vacía....

she turns on tv   
guess who she sees   
skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
**************

Oyó unas risas conocidas, los demás digidestinados estaban saliendo de un juego. Ahí estaba Tai

-. Hola chicos –saludó sonriendo –me puedo unir a ustedes

-. Claro Sora –contestó Yolei felizmente –será divertido ¿verdad?

-. Si, íbamos a la casa del terror –dijo Kari

-. Nos vamos a ir por parejas y nos faltaba alguien –Davis sonrió y se volteó a Kari –bueno empezando yo con...!

-. YO PONGO LAS PAREJAS DAISUKE!!!!

she calls up her friends, they already know   
and they've all got tickets to see his show  
**************

Dai estaba planeando como quedar con Kari, pero Yolei tenía un plan en mente. Se volteó a Sora...

-. ¿Con quien quieres ir Sora? –preguntó con su voz infantil

-. Mmm... –miró a Tai –no sé...

-. Bueno entonces nos iremos así... Izzy y yo –se sonrojó –Davis y Ken, TK y Cody, Sora y...

-. ¿Tai quieres subir conmigo? –preguntó Sora sonriendo

-. Eh... Sora, mejor vamos nosotras 2 –le dijo Kari –así podremos espantarnos juntas

-. Claro –se encogió de hombros

Todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el juego...

she tags along and stands in the crowd   
looks up at the man that she turned down  
**************

Llegaron a la casa del terror, se subieron en parejas, Sora y Kari fueron las últimas en subir. Kari se estaba mordiendo las uñas mientras que Sora miraba a Tai que iba en el carrito de enfrente...

-. AHH!! –Kari abrazó a Sora cuando salió un esqueleto del techo(miedosa)

-. Hm –fue lo único que respondió Sora

Su atención estaba fija en la pareja de enfrente

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy   
he wasn't good enough for her   
now he's a super star   
slamin' on his guitar   
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**************

-. Oye Sora –la llamó Kari –como vas con Matt?

-. Acabamos de terminar... –murmuró –creo que no era mi tipo

-. ¿Y quién es de tu tipo? –preguntó sin poner atención a las telarañas

-. Mmm... –miró enfrente de nuevo –alguien que conozco hace mucho tiempo

-. ¿A quién te refieres? –se hizo la desentendida

-. Ah un chico que era un estúpido –se rió un poco

-. Te refieres a Tai? –sonrió –si, el te quería mucho

Sora sonrió pero analizó las palabras y abrió los  ojos de par en par... ¿quería?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy   
he wasn't good enough for her   
now he's a super star   
slamin' on his guitar   
does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**************

Estaban juntos en el carrito, todo el día Yolei se la había pasado de un lado a otro hasta que escogió un juego tranquilo... La chica se asustó al ver saltar el cajón, bueno no tan tranquilo después de todo, pero de todos modos...

-. Parece que Kari es mas valiente que tu... –bromeó

-. No es cierto, solamente debe estar hablando con Sora –lo abrazó –Mmm... Tai?

-.  Dime

-. ¿Aún la quieres?

Un largo silencio... después le sonrió

-. Solo como una amiga...

-. Mira ya vamos a salir, ahí están Davis y Ken... –comenzó a reír –parece que se divirtieron...

-. Que mal pensada eres –rodó los ojos

Los 2 bajaron del juego y se reunieron con los despeinados de Dai y Ken (ñ_ñ lo dejo a su imaginación)

sorry girl but you missed out   
well tough luck that boys mine now   
  
we are more than just good friends   
this is how the story ends  
**************

Todos salieron. Sora fue con Tai y lo tomó del brazo, le sonrió...

-. ¿Quieren ir al túnel del amor? –se le pegó a Tai(¬¬ que obvia)

-. Lo siento Sora, Tai va conmigo –interrumpió

-. De que hablas? –soltó a Tai

-. Tai y yo somos novios verdad Tai? –le sonrió 

-. Claro que si Mimi –se fue con Mimi

_too bad that you couldn't see   
see that man that boy could be   
  
there is more that meets the eye   
I see the soul that is inside  
_**************__

Sora se puso roja de la vergüenza(Ja, ja). Esta Yolei se aclaró la garganta para romper el incómodo silencio que había...

-. Hace calor, VAMOS AL SPLASH!!!! –gritó corriendo al juego

-. ¿Vienes Sora? –preguntó Mimi

-. Ah... Si...

Sora comenzó a caminar junto con Kari que la acompañaba. Estaba mirando el piso, había perdido a Tai...

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl   
can I make it anymore obvious?  
**************

-. Nosotros no subimos, nos quedaremos en el puente –dijo Mimi abrazando a Tai

-. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo... –le dijo Tai de forma burlona

-. Es solo que no me quiero mojar –le sonrió

-. Mimi en el puente te mojas mas que en el juego –le dijo con una mirada desconcertada

-. Bueno, no importa, podremos estar solos... –lo abrazó

we are in love, haven't you heard   
how we rock each others world  
**************

Iban a subir, Sora seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando...

-. Yagami y Tachikawa se ven tan tiernos juntos! Que envidia me da Tachikawa, a ti no Noriko?

-. Tienes razón! El superior Yagami es tan guapo y es el capitán del equipo de soccer! Aww... como me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando le dejó de gustar... um... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Sara? ¬¬' no lo recuerdo Akari, bueno, pero de todas formas yo creo que Yagami y Tachikawa van a ser el rey y la reina del baile de graduación –comentó

-. Pero también están Ishida y su novia ¬¬' tampoco recuerdo su nombre...

-. Ellos no hacen bonita pareja! Además, no creo que Matt dure mucho con ella... –hizo un puchero –nos robó a nuestro Matt!!!

-. Mira ya nos toca Noriko!!!

Sora frunció el ceño, que metiche era la gente... y que tonta ella por hacer lo que le decían....

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at a studio   
singing the song we wrote   
about a girl you used to know  
**************

-. Te conozco Mimi, este es el peinado que vas a llevar hoy en la noche en la graduación... por eso no querías subir

-. Hum, que bien me conoces Tai... –se recargó en el pecho de Tai –Y tu?

-. Yo que? –preguntó confundido

-. No te has preparado y el baile empieza en 30 minutos... apuesto a que vas a llegar tarde por mi

-. Supuse que pensarías eso... no me puedes ganar Mimi –le dijo haciendo un gesto tierno

-. Es eso un reto Yagami? –preguntó fingiendo estar molesta

-. Mmm... tu que piensas?

-. Reto aceptado

Tai se inclinó, Mimi pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tai y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Justo en ese momento el juego bajaba y mojo a los 2. Se separaron y se rieron el uno del otro...

-. Te ves tan guapo cuando estás mojado...

-. Lo mismo digo Mimi

Los 2 se besaron de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba....

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy   
I'll be back stage after the show   
I'll be at a studio   
singing the song we wrote   
about a girl you used to know

Han pasado 4 horas desde eso, Mimi y Tai llegaron tarde al baile de graduación(¬_¬ no me sorprende). Una chica estaba haciendo el anuncio...

-. Y el rey y la reina del baile son.... –abre el sobre –Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa!!!!

Tai y Mimi fueron coronados(con esas coronas que te dan cuando ganas algo así). Abajo, en una mesa, Sora estaba sola y miraba tristemente a Tai...

Pero al frente, la música estaba de nuevo, era música lenta por lo que varios se sentaron, pero en el escenario, el rey y la reina bailaban suavemente, Mimi recargada en el pecho de Tai, con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, mientras que Tai tenía la barbilla recargada en el cabello de Mimi y sus brazos la sujetaban por la cintura...

-. Mimi –la llamó Tai

-. Si? –levantó la vista –que sucede Tai?

-. Te amo Mimi –le sonrió con dulzura

-. Yo también te amo Tai –contestó regresándole la sonrisa

Tai y Mimi se besaron. Y ese fue el perfecto final...

_***************************************************  
^-.-^ ZZZzzzZZZzzzZ... eh? Ah!!! Lo leyeron todo :_: que lindos!!!!! Bueno, que hay veces donde no te aguantas las ganas de escribir cursilerías y de paso hacer sufrir a Sora por menospreciar a Tai... Awww como me gusta el Michi... awww...se ven tan tiernos juntos ^..^... Que? Pensaron que solo me gusta el Yaoi? NO!!!! ME ENCANTAN LAS PAREJAS COMO ESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sk8ter Boi de Avril Lavinge CD: Let go ¬¬ no me sé el número de canción_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. El chico patinador

El Chico patinador

_El era un chico, ella era una chica  
Puedo hacerlo mas obvio?_

_El era punk, ella hacía ballet  
Que mas puedo decir?_

_El la quería, ella nunca lo dijo  
Pero secretamente ella lo quería también  
Pero todos sus amigos pegaron la nariz  
Ellos tenían un problema con su ropa aguada_

_El era el chico patinador, ella le decía te veo luego chico  
El no era lo suficiente bueno para ella  
Ella tenía bonita cara, pero su cabeza en el espacio  
Ella necesitaba volver a bajar a la tierra_

_5 años de ahora  
Ella se sienta en casa  
Alimentando al bebé  
Ella esta totalmente sola_

_Ella enciende la televisión  
Supone quien ella ve  
El chico patinador está rockeando en MTV_

_Ella llama a todos sus amigos  
Todos ellos ahora saben  
Y todos tienen boletos para ver su show_

_Ella está sola a lo largo en la muchedumbre  
Mirando al hombre que ella volvió a bajar._

_El era el chico patinador, Ella le decía te veo luego chico  
El no era lo suficiente bueno para ella  
Ahora el es una super estrella  
Tocando en su guitarra  
Su bonita cara puede ver lo valioso que es?_

_El era el chico patinador, Ella le decía te veo luego chico  
El no era lo suficiente bueno para ella  
Ahora el es una super estrella  
Tocando en su guitarra  
Su bonita cara puede ver lo valioso que es?_

_Lo siento chica estás desextrañada  
Bueno, mala suerte este chico ahora es mio  
Somos mas que buenos amigos  
Así es como la historia termina_

_Muy mal, que no pudieras ver  
Ver el hombre que este chico puede ser_

_Hay mas de lo que el ojo puede encontrar  
Yo veo el alma que está adentro_

_El es solo un chico, Y yo soy solo una chica  
Puedo hacerlo mas obvio?_

_Nosotros estamos enamorados, No tienes que escuchar  
Con nuestro rock los otros oirán en el mundo_

_Yo estoy con el chico patinador, Yo digo te veo luego chico  
Estaré atrás en el stage después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que nosotros escribimos  
Sobre una chica que ustedes conocieron_

_Yo estoy con el chico patinador, Yo digo te veo luego chico  
Estaré atrás en el stage después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que nosotros escribimos  
Sobre una chica que ustedes conocieron_

*****************************************************  
_¬¬' que esperaban? No soy muy diestra en ingles... la traducí según como yo creí que iba... Mmm... me disculpo por los errores que pueden encontrar y... pues... espero que les haya gustado el fic y le hayan entendido a la traducción._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


End file.
